Gaining love
by Morinozukaloverr
Summary: Kyouya did have something to gain that night at the beach... LEMON!


Haruhi held her breath as these words escaped his lips.

"You can pay those flowers back with your body". Kyouya leaned to Haruhi, and pulled her to the bed. He watched her face when she lay beneath him, eyes wide with shock, but there was another emotion in her eyes as well. Something he didn't expect to see in this girl's eyes. There was love, desire, lust.

Haruhi tried to calm herself down, but who would be able to do that when one of the most beautiful men you know was hovering above you, just suggesting you pay him back with your body? Even worse, who would be able to keep her hands to herself, when the guy you love is in this position above you, without a shirt on? It certainly took all Haruhi had to keep her hands on the bed.

"You should fix that being a guy or girl nativity of yours. If I want I could rape you and you won't be able to do anything about it". Kyouya threatened Haruhi. He had everything figured out. She would get a scared look on her face in a couple of seconds, and would try to talk Kyouya out of it. Kyouya being the honorable man he was, would of course let her go, and he would explain why he did this, so she would finally understand Tamaki's anger.

He just didn't expect the words that came from her mouth after a couple of seconds.

"It's not rape when both people want it".

Kyouya was shocked. Did Haruhi, the girl who pretended to be a guy in the host club, the girl who everyone thought was so innocent, just say these words?

"What did you just say?" Kyouya asked, not being able to hide the surprise in his voice.

"I said, it's not rape when both people want it, Kyouya-sempei."

Haruhi was surprised by herself. She never suspected she would be able to say these things. But she had wanted it for so long. For so long had she watched the shadow king. She wanted him. She loved him. She loved everything about him.

Her thought soon stopped, when Kyouya slowly came closer to her. She soon felt his breath on her lips, and felt his weight slightly push her down the mattress. He came closer, and Haruhi's heartbeat sped up.

When his lips touched hers, it was in a soft, almost caring way. She reacted almost instantly, moving her lips with his.

Kyouya felt Haruhi's response to his kiss, and pushed a little harder, and the kiss became more passionate.

Kyouya slowly asked entrance with his tongue, slowly sliding it across her bottom lip. She gasped, and Kyouya slid his tongue in, loving the taste Haruhi had in her mouth, toothpaste mixed with her personal tasted.

Haruhi felt her head get lighter every second the kiss continued. Kyouya tasted spicy, but sweet at the same time. She tangled her hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. She felt Kyouya's hands on her hips, drawing little circles.

Haruhi wanted more. She moved her hands to his shoulders, and slowly slid them over his well toned body. Kyouya moved his hands upwards, and cupped her chest. He loved how she fit right in his hands, just the right size.

Kyouya's lips left hers, and went to her neck, leaving soft kisses everywhere he went. At the nape of her neck he sucked a little.

She felt him move his hands down again, to the hem of her dress. He slowly slid it up, letting his hands wonder over her legs, trying to memorize every part of her body. He pulled Haruhi up a little, so he could get the dress off. When it came off, he tossed it away, not caring where it landed, and looked at Haruhi. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had been with girls before, but Haruhi was breath taking. The way her hair shone, and her skin glowed, and a cute blush formed on her cheeks.

"Stop looking Kyouya, it's embarrassing". Haruhi said. Kyouya chuckled a little. "No need to be embarrassed. You're beautiful."

He claimed her lips again, and pulled her closer. His hands came behind her back, and unclasped her bra. He made her lay down on the bed again, and made a path with his mouth to her breasts. He kissed between the valley of her breasts, and went to her right nipple. He kissed and sucked it a little. Then he went to do the same on the other nipple.

Haruhi was making little noises as Kyouya was working his magic on her. She never felt this way before. Kyouya made her feel special. Her breath hitched as she felt his other hand on her panties, slowly rubbing it. She let out a small moan. Kyouya came back up again, and kissed her, while pulling her panties off.

When her panties joined her dress and bra somewhere on the floor, he pulled his own pants off, and his boxers as well.

She had never seen a naked man before in her life, but she knew Kyouya was beautiful. His pale skin glowed beautiful in the moonlight.

Kyouya came on top of her again, kissed her, and slowly pushed a finger inside her. Haruhi moaned, but the sounds were muffled in Kyouya's mouth. He soon added another finger, and removed them when he felt she was ready for him.

"Haruhi, do you still wish to continue? This will hurt." Kyouya said.

Haruhi just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Kyouya slowly pushed his tip in, loving the warmth around it. He slid in further, until he felt her barrier. He kissed her and pushed through her barrier.

It defiantly hurt. Haruhi felt tears on her cheeks and whimpered a little. Kyouya kissed her, and she relaxed a little.

He moved again, and while she still felt the pain, she felt a little spark of pleasure as well. Kyouya slowly moved in and out again, keeping the pace slow. Haruhi pushed her hips up a little, and a shot of pleasure ran through her. Hesitantly she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed up every time he pushed in.

All the pain faded and there was only pleasure left. Haruhi moaned, and Kyouya kissed her. When he felt he was close, he sucked her nipples again, feeling her getting close as well. They both moaned each other's names as they came.

After laying a while, Kyouya with his head between her breasts, he rolled over, pulling out, and laying next to her. They both rolled on their sides and looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you to Kyouya"


End file.
